


That Special Touch of Angel Magic

by ElizaStyx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Mojo, Destiel - Freeform, Hand Jobs, I am so not sorry for this, Inappriopriate Use of Angelic Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, magical hand jobs, shameless porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 01:05:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2291306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaStyx/pseuds/ElizaStyx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel decides to finally put his mojo into a good use.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Special Touch of Angel Magic

Dean had to admit he felt intimidated as his angel was slowly circling around the room and staring at him with that kind of intensity he found equally creepy and arousing. 

Castiel was up to something.

"Cas?" asked Dean, following him with his gaze, trying to sound as indefferent as he could.  
Needless to say that he failed miserably.  
Castiel squinted his eyes in a way that made Dean swallow hard and pray for his cheeks not to look as flushed as they were.

And then the angel reached out, clawing his fingers.

At first Dean didn't feel a thing but then...  
He gasped loudly.  
He actually felt as if someone just squeezed his already half-hard cock, making it throb with anticipation.  
"Cas...?" his tone was now more hysterical.  
The concentration on the angel's face was almost terrifying.

Castiel clenched his fist.

Dean couldn't help a moan escaping his lips when an invisible hand embraced his dick, the grip feeling so familiar and yet odd at the same time.  
A triumphant spark appeared in Castiel's eye and he waved his fingers lazily, sending waves of electricity through Dean's whole body. The hunter shivered in response to the intense pleasure roaming through his flesh and concentrating in his groin.  
"Cas..." he whispered, feeling the whole air escaping his lungs.

Castiel started moving his hand slowly.

Dean's hips thrusted forward helplessly trying to create more friction but the magical fist was having none of it. The strokes were slow and merciless and Dean could only give in, let Cas have it the way he wanted.  
The angel really liked to hear his lover beg for more.  
"Please..." Dean wasn't even sure his voice was audible as the slow caress was bringing him sweet torment that clouded his mind. "Please, Cas..."

He just wanted more.

His cock was still painfully trapped in his pants when Castiel's power touched its head, smearing the shameless drops of precome down onto its whole length. Dean whimpered, feeling his legs going weak. He leaned on the table that was comfortably located behind him. Dean was deepening his breaths, trying to regain his composure, when Castiel narrowed his eyes and raised his chin a little.

The tempo of the strokes increased.

"Fuck." was the only thing Dean could say, when the angel squeezed him with the sheer willpower.  
He closed his eyes, eyelids trembling as the orgasm was rapidly building up in his center ready to take over his whole body. He arched his back, moaning unabashedly.  
"Dean..." he heard Castiel's voice only a bit louder than the sound of his own hot blood pounding in his ears.

Dean opened his eyes, panting at the constant endearement. His lips were parted, his whole body sweating and Castiel felt his mouth going dry at the delicious sight before him. They locked gazes.

Castiel clenched his fist once more.

Dean's sweet broken cry, the half-whispered angel's name was enough to get him off.


End file.
